Since I Meet You
by Hima Sakusa-chan
Summary: Side Story Love Letter/Sejak pertama bertemu dengamu, aku jatuh cinta padamu/pertemuan pertama dan perasaan Ryeowook/YeWook/GS for Ryeowook and Kibum


"Kim Ryeowook, tolong kembalikan bola-bola ini ke gudang peralatan olahraga" perintah Park _seonsaengnim_

Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Ryeowook menurutinya. Padahal pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai dan dia ingin sekali segera ganti baju seragam. Tapi Park _seonsaengnim_ malah menahannya dan menyuruhnya mengembalikan kumpulan bola yang tadi digunakan olahraga.

"Ku temani Wookie?" tawar Kibum, bersiap mendorong keranjang berisi bola-bola itu

"Tidak Bummie, kau ganti baju saja duluan. Aku bisa sendiri kok" tolak Ryeowook

"Hmm… hati-hati Wookie…" ucap Seohyun

"_Wae_?" tanya Ryeowook dan Kibum bersama

"Pernah dengar tidak? Jika pergi sendirian ke gudang olahraga, kau bisa terkunci dari dalam. Karena ada 'sesuatu' yang ingin menahanmu untuk pergi…"

* * *

**Cast : YeWook**

**Other cast : Kibum, Siwon, Seohyun**

**SUJU hanya milik tuhan dan ortu mereka :)**

**Side Story Love Letter**

**Warning : Genderswitch/TYPO/OOC/dll**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

Seohyun menyebalkan. Kenapa dia harus menceritakan hal seram begitu sih? Membuatku takut saja.

Tidak! Aku tidak takut, Kim Ryeowook tidak akan takut hanya karena sebuah rumor. Toh itu kan hanya cerita dari mulut ke mulut dan belum terbukti kebenarannya. Sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat meletakkan benda-benda bulat ini di tempat asalnya.

PUK! PUK!

_Aigoo_, tempat ini lumayan berdebu juga. Padahal tempat ini kan sering dikunjungi. Oke, saatnya kembali.

KLEK!

Heh?

KLEK! KLEK!

"Ke… kenapa terkunci?!"

_'Jika pergi sendirian ke gudang olahraga, kau bisa terkunci dari dalam. Karena ada 'sesuatu' yang ingin menahanmu untuk pergi…'_

_Ani_! Kenapa aku jadi ingat kata-kata Seohyun sih?! Ingat Ryeowook, itu hanya rumor. Argh… siapapun, ingatkan aku untuk menjitak Seohyun nanti.

Tapi kenapa aku bisa terkunci begini sih?! Aku ingat, aku hanya menutup pintunya dari dalam. Mustahil terkunci sendiri atau jangan-jangan….

GLEK!

Rumor itu benar adanya.

(garis)

Aku memeluk kedua lututku erat. Sekarang 1 jam pelajaran telah berlalu dan aku masih terkunci di sini. Hiks, Kibummie, kenapa kau tak datang mencariku sih? Semoga saja ada yang datang ke sini. Tak mungkin aku teriak, sebab jarang-jarang orang lewat tempat ini.

KREEK!

"Hiii!"

Aku melompat kaget begitu mendengar suara itu. Ternyata… hanya papan triplek yang hampir jatuh dan tertahan di sisi meja pingpong. Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Seohyun.

Oh Tuhan! Tak adakah yang ingat bahwa aku belum muncul di kelas! Demi apapun, tolong aku! Jangan tahan aku di dalam sini!

DUK! DUK! DUK!

"Siapapun! Tolong bukakan pintu ini!"

Aku menggedor pintu dan menariknya sekuat tenagaku. Tapi tetap saja, pintu itu bergeming. Huee… semoga yang disebut 'sesuatu' oleh Seohyun, tidak muncul sungguhan.

"Ada orang di dalam?"

Eh? Suara seseorang.

"Tolong! Aku terkunci!" teriakku

"Mundur!"

"Eh? _Mwo_?"

"Sudah cepat mundur!"

Aku menuruti suara _namja_ itu. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi pintu itu dan….

BRAK!

Pintu itu terbuka!

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya _namja_ itu

Rasanya wajahku memanas melihat _namja_ dihadapanku ini. Merasa tak percaya, kubaca _tag name_ yang tertera di jaket olahraganya. Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung.

"Pintu ini memang agak rusak, jika ditutup dari dalam akan terkunci. Jadi membukanya harus ditendang sekuat tenaga dari luar" kata Yesung

"Eeer… _gomawo sunbae_…" kataku pelan

Aku tak mengerti kenapa Yesung _sunbae_ menatapku datar begitu. Biarpun menakutkan tapi dia tetap tampan!

Tiba-tiba Yesung _sunbae_ meraih tangan kananku dan melihatnya penuh selidik. Aku menelan ludah gugup.

"Tanganmu terluka" kata Yesung _sunbae_

"Eh?" aku terpengarah, apa karena tadi aku memukul pintu terlalu keras

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan" Yesung _sunbae_ menarik tanganku.

Melewatkan 1 jam pelajaran lagi berdua. Kami berjalan ke ruang kesehatan bersama.

* * *

Aku menatap adegan yang terekam di dalam kameraku. Kibum yang sedang berbicara dengan Siwon _sunbae_ di ruang OSIS. Aku berani bertaruh jika saat itu, Kibum pasti _blushing_ setengah mati saat melihat _namja_ yang disukainya itu tersenyum.

Yesung _sunbae_. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat hari MOS pertama ketika para peserta MOS diperintah untuk menebak siapa ketua OSIS kami sebenarnya. Begitu dia muncul aku langsung jatuh cinta.

Rambut yang halus, rahang kokoh dan tegas, mata yang begitu tajam, suaranya berat dan menggoda, senyum yang menawan… membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merona. Harus ku akui aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku masih ingat kehangatan tangannya saat mengobati lukaku di ruang kesehatan. Itu pertama kali aku begitu dekatnya. Jantungku terus berdebar tanpa henti. Apalagi ketika dia menatapku. Badanku seolah meleleh, terbius tatapannya. _Sunbae_, _you're so handsome_!

Beberapa hari lalu, aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan OSIS. Sialnya, aku salah memberikan surat kepada Yesung _sunbae_, ketua OSIS. Yang kuberikan adalah surat cinta yang sudah kupersiapkan dan kubuat sepenuh hati, yang memang kutujukan untuk Yesung _sunbae_.

Aku pun meminta tolong Kibum untuk memberikan formulir itu pada wakil ketua OSIS. Tapi Kibum malah lupa siapa dia -_-. Namun lupanya Kibum adalah keberuntunganku. Aku beralasan akan kursus menari. Padahal aku berada di dekat jendela OSIS yang terbuka, merekam Kibum dan Siwon, sang wakil ketua OSIS yang tengah berduaan.

Jujur, aku sempat ketakutan dan bingung saat tahu surat cintaku berada di Yesung _sunbae_. Beberapa hari ini aku tak berani menyapanya, bahkan aku berusaha menghindarinya. Anehnya, dia kelihatan tenang seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Aku jadi sedikit sedih.

Suatu hari calon anggota OSIS dipanggil untuk berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Aku masih berdiri dalam diam di depan pintu. Semoga saat aku masuk, dia tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku sedikit mengintip ke dalam lalu segera masuk. Kulihat Yesung _sunbae_ sedang berbicara dengan Siwon _sunbae_. Tanpa kusadari aku terus melihatnya. Barulah saat Yesung _sunbae_ menoleh kepadaku aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

Perasaanku saja atau Yesung _sunbae_ kelihatan menyeringai ya tadi?

"Hari ini kita akan membentuk kelompok untuk diklat yang akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. 1 kelompok berisi 5 orang dengan 2 pembimbing senior. Lalu akan ada kelompok khusus dengan anggota 3 orang yang akan mendapat bimbingan dariku dan 2 pembimbing lain" kata Yesung _sunbae_ saat acara dimulai

Kulihat Siwon _sunbae_ kelihatan seperti curi-curi pandang ke arahku. Kibum, jangan iri ya =D

"Kim Ryeowook" panggil Siwon _sunbae_

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, "_Ne_?"

"Kamu juga masuk kelompok khusus"

_What the_…

"Aku yang akan menjadi pembimbingmu"

Yesung _sunbae_ mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Ragu-ragu kuterima jabatan tangannya. Tuhan, pasti tanganku terasa dingin sekarang.

"Kita bersenang-senang Kim Ryeowook" bisiknya pelan

Kulihat Siwon _sunbae_ tersenyum simple ke arahku sambil memegang sebuah surat. Wajahku memucat, itu surat cintaku. Bahkan Yesung _sunbae_ menyeringai ke arahku. Dapat kurasakan tangan Yesung _sunbae_ yang masih bersalaman denganku, kini mengelus pelan telapak tanganku pelan. Membuatku gemetar.

"_Be careful_ Kim Ryeowook. Kami menunggumu di diklat. _Good_ _luck_" bisik Siwon _sunbae_ saat melewatiku

Semoga bukan hal buruk yang terjadi.

* * *

**BONUS**

"Hei Seo, memangnya rumor itu benar?" tanya Kibum saat mereka sedang ganti baju

"Yang mana?" Seohyun balik tanya

"Yang kau katakan pada Wookie tadi"

Seohyun mengancingkan seluruh kemejanya lalu melipat seragam olahraga miliknya.

"Aku bohong kok. Kudengar pintu ruang peralatan olahraga agak rusak. Jika ditutup dari dalam maka akan susah dibuka seolah terkunci sendiri" ucap Seohyun

"..."

Kibum terdiam dan malipat seragam olahraganya. Entah kenapa firasatnya tak enak.

_'Wookie lama sekali, apa dia masih disuruh seonsaengnim ya? Sudahlah, biarkan saja'_ batin Kibum cuek

* * *

Ini tentang pertemuan Ryeowook hingga kesannya pada Yesung. Awalnya aku ngomik pake cerita ini, tiba-tiba kepikiran buat kujadikan fic ini. Aku juga pingin bikin fic tentang ini tapi yang versi Yesung. Sambil ngetik fic ini sama liat video Sexy, Free and Single. Oh My… Donghae Oppa kamu kereeen sekali! Yesung Oppa cool bangeeett! #tenang Kyuhyun, kamu tetap nomor 1 di hatiku xD

Buat yang minta sequel, masih dibikin nih. Baru jadi setengah lho, karena gak aku bikin panjang-panjang. Apalagi waku bikin sequelnya, jalan ceritanya malah nyambung ke fic laen. Makasih buat yang udah review Love Letter, makasih kesan dan sarannya.

Akhir kata, mohon review :)

Sign

Hima Sakusa-chan


End file.
